The way to GO
by conan44ed
Summary: conan plays the amazing game called GO


"Ran-neechan please don't make me go to that stupid class its Saturday" Conan whined trying to get out of Go class.

"No young man, we already discussed this you are going to the Go class we've already paid the fees for you to learn for a month so until that month is over you are going everyday and there is also the go solon near our house that you will be going to from now on you understand, mister?"

From the sound of her voice, Conan knew there was no way out of it so he nodded his head admitting defeat reluctantly.

"Good."Ran interjected.

Why was Conan so reluctant? It was a good activity for young children especially ,bright children or so the flyer had claimed.

-Time Skip-

"We're here, Conan!" Ran called out.

They stopped in front of a tall yellow building.

The two of them walked into the building looking around they stopped at the door that said 'Beginner Go Students (13 and under)'

"Here we are. Let's go in, Conan and talk to the teacher." Ran said as she smiled to the boy.

The two walk in. When they walked in, they see a man in a yellow and red jacket and shorts showing a basic life and death problem on the board.

"Hello there. You must be the new student?" the man said addressing Conan then turns to the class.

"Everyone please split up and do a few practice games while I get the new student settle in!"

He walks over to Ran and Conan then bends down to Conan's highet

"You can go now, Miss" the man said, talking to Ran.

"OK. " said Ran as she nodded to the man. Then, she looked at Conan. "Have fun, Conan-kun."

"OK, Ran-neechan." Conan said as he smiled at Ran.

"So, you're the little guy that wants to learn to play Go "the man said to the boy.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no interest in Go" Conan replied.

"Is that so? I bet you will change your mind after a couple of games. Do you at least know the rules of Go and how to play at least?" asked the man.

"Yes, its quite simple to say the least." replied Conan.

"Well if it's so simple, why don't I play a teaching game with you and see how good you are."

"Fine with me."

They walked over to a table and sat down

"My name is Kurso-sensei." the man introduced himself. "Nice to met you. You're Conan-kun, right?"

"Yes, sir. It is nice to meet you, too." said Conan.

"OK, let's start then for now I'll give you a 9 stone handicap" said Kurso.

"No thank you, I think I'm good. Let's play an even game" Conan insisted.

"Are you sure? I am a pro."

"Yes, I am. Let's just start I'll be black, onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

Kurso seems to be a little annoyed with the boy's attitude. But, he had no choice, anyway.

In few minutes, a crowd had formed around them. Every student was watching how good the new guy was and it took 30 minutes but, they were finally done and to everyone's surprise Conan won by 6.5 points counting the komi.

Everyone was shocked. They didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow, Sensei." Conan said as he got up and left.

Conan thinks that was fun even more than shogi.

"This may be fun after all." the boy thought to himself.

-Time Skip-

"Ran-neechan, I'm home." Conan said as he got inside the room.

"Welcome back. Have fun, Conan-kun?" Ran asked happily as she smiled.

"Well," the boy said as he sat on the couch. "-to tell the truth, yes. It was pretty fun."

"Good I'm glad you had a good time."

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to be that fun."

ring ring ring

The phone ringing.

"Conan-kun," said Ran. "Can you answer the phone for me?"

"OK, Ran-neechan." Conan answered happily.

He runs to the phone and gets it.

"Hello, this is Conan speaking." Conan said.

"Hi Conan!" said the caller. "I just saw your match against the pro Kurso and I was quite impressed. He is a 3 dan and you bet him with no handicap and you played black with a normal komi. That is very amazing coming from a 7 year old."

"Who am I speaking to? "

"Akira Toya"

"Oh, you're the young pro if i remember correctly. You're a 3 dan, right?

"Yes, that's me! So, I was wondering if you could come to my Go solon sometime so we can play a game."

"OK, but can we meet at the one at Beika?"

"Of course i'll meet you there next Saturday. That's my day off. OK?"

"OK, sure thing. See you then, Akira-san."

Conan putted the phone back and approached Ran.

"Hey Ran-neechan, can I go to the Go solon and play a few games? I'll be really fast." Conan pleaded.

"Sure thing, Conan. Just be back before dinner, OK?" Ran replied.

"OK."

Conan thinks to himself this may be more fun the being a detective. He kept thinking while grabbing his skateboard and speeds off to the Go solon.

-End-

As said from the previous chapter, I am thanking Himitsu Saijou for helping me out in writing/editing this story.


End file.
